Tangled Webs
by The-Effulgent-One
Summary: Mia Jameson the daughter of J. J. Jameson. She had always been best friends with Peter Parker and Harry Osborn but once Harry left it was just the duo. It's not soon after the duo goes to Oscorp one day when she delivers her stepmother her lunch and starts noticing the connections of her friend acting stranger than normally and her father's new obsession with the masked vigilante.


**_Tangled Webs_**

**Summary: **Mia Jameson the infamous daughter of J. Jonah Jameson. She had always been best friends with Peter Parker and Harry Osborn ever since she could remember but once Harry left it was just the duo. It's not soon after the duo goes to Oscorp one day when she delivers her stepmother her lunch starts noticing the connections of her friend acting stranger then normally and her father's new obsession with the mysterious masked vigilante.

**OC: **Amelia Claire Jameson- Mia.

**Portrayed by: **Holland Roden

* * *

**W**alking over to her locker, Mia Jameson had shimmied her way through sea of students crowding the hallways at Midtown Science High School. She pushed a strand of her auburn colored hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her hair and dialed in her locker combination and watched it pop open with ease. She happily smiled to herself and started to put away her morning classes books in exchanged for her afternoon class books.

As she shut her locker, she wasn't surprised to her best friend Peter Parker leaning against the locker left from hers, waiting there for her, with his camera around his neck, and his skateboard in his hands.

"How's it going, Peter?" Mia asked, as she slung her faux leather backpack over her shoulders.

"Fine," Peter answered. "How's are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," Mia shrugged as she started to walk down the hallway with Peter following closely hopping on his skateboard; keeping his pace slow, so he could stay next to her.

"Parker!" The duo heard Mr. Curtis shout. "Do you want to keep that board?"

"Yeah!" Peter answered.

"Keep it off the floor!"

"Like this?" Peter asked, dramatically picking up his skateboard, lifting it above his shoulder high enough to Mr. Curtis to see it clearly wasn't on the ground making Mia laugh bemused.

"That's it!" Mr. Curtis nodded, and then entered his classroom.

Mia rolled her eyes and made her way down the hallway, over to Peter locker, as once he set the skateboard back down.

"Three times in a row," Mia remarked, uncomfortably annoyed as she saw a boy and girl making out in front of her friend's locker, like two hungry wolves going after the same watched Peter barely get his locker open to pull out some of his books, but then was immediately slammed shut by the couple.

"High School, huh?" Peter joked as the made there way to the courtyard.

"Tell me about it," she laughed.

They made their way out to the courtyard, where they heard cheering from the crowd on the other side of the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Mia asked, looking at the crowd growing bigger by the second.

"I don't know," Peter answered. "Let's go check it out."

"Okay," Mia agreed. She and Peter made their way over to all the excitement, and shimmied their way through the large herd of students.

"Go figure," she muttered angrily, as they reached the front, and saw Flash Thompson, holding a freshmen upside down forcing his poor face into his food. "It always has something to with Flash."

"Yeah," Peter whispered in agreement.

"Eat your vegetables, Gordon!" Flash terrorized.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Students around them chanted. Flash looked up his eyes examining the crowd the form before landing upon Peter and herself.

"Hey Parker come, and get a picture of this!"

"Put him down, man." Peter sighed, and motioned to the ground using his fingers.

"Gordon, don't eat it." Mia urged the freshmen, "stand up to Flash."

"-Take a picture."

"Put him down." Peter said, denying Flash's demand.

"Take a picture," Flash repeated.

"Put him down!" Peter demanded, and paused for a brief second before shouting: "Eugene!"

Immediately the crowd went quiet, as Flash dropped the kid, and advance towards the two. Peter softly pushed Mia out of the way; both knowing that she wasn't his target. She bit her lip glancing at Peter one last time, before hurrying over to Gordon.

"Gordon, right?" Mia asked just making sure, Gordon nodded in confirmation, as she helped him off the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but your friend won't be after this." Gordon said pointing over to Peter who doubled down in pain, clutching the side of his face where Flash punched him. Flash this time punched Peter in the gut making him fall to the ground in pain, and Mia winced not wanting to watch this, but couldn't take her eyes off Peter. She felt someone place a hand softly on her shoulder forcing her to turn her head around to her good, blonde haired friend Gwen Stacy.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked with concern dripping from her voice.

"Flash is just terrorizing people, again." Mia notified her and added urgently, "can you make sure Gordon gets to class?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Gwen nodded before asking, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of Flash." She huffed as she turned her attention back on the scene playing.

"Stay down, Parker!" Flash commanded. Mia rolled her eyes at Peter for him, Peter being Peter trying to get up, in response making Flash stalked towards Peter menacingly ready to beat him up again. This was Mia's chance.

"Flash, stop it!" She yelled jumping out of the crowd forcing Flash to come to a halt on his terrorization knowing fully he wouldn't hit a girl.

"What are you doing?" She heard Peter groan behind her but ignored him.

"Get out of the way, Jameson." Flash threatened as she noticed him clench his jaw.

"What will you do?" She snappily returned stepping towards him. "You'll hit me? I'm almost a hundred percent that's illegal for a guy to hit a girl."

"Can you just-"

"No," She cut him off. "Now why don't you go to class?"

"Whatever," Flash muttered turning around and went to class.

The crowd disappeared, and scattered across the courtyard looking for something else to do, Gordon to Mia told her thanks and headed off to his class with Gwen. She on the other hand rushed over to Peter, and placed a hand on his back helping him stand up.

"I think you should go to the nurse." She told him bluntly as examined his already forming bruise.

"I'm okay," he shrugged it off.

"Uh, no you're not!" She denied.

"Mia, I'm fine." He assured her gently as he tried pushed her softly away from the bruise but Mia could see him lying, they have been best friends since she could remember. Mia was about to open her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it knowing it was no use arguing with him.

"That was brave," she admitted. "It was stupid, but still brave."

She watched as a tiny smile formed on his face, "Thanks." He said barely, loud enough for her to hear.

"Anytime, Parker," She responded, reaching out for each half of the skateboard, and handed it to him.

"Oh, man..." He trailed off. "Aunt May is going to kill me."

"No she won't," Mia reassured him. "Just tell her, that you fell skating."

"Yeah, that sound believable enough for Aunt May, to believe." Peter nodded in agreement, just as the bell rang.

"Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs tonight." Aunt May, told Peter as the duo entered the Parker household. Mia went to lean against the counter, while Peter went straight to the fridge, and pulled out an apple juice, and placed it on his face.

"You serious? Spaghetti?" Peter whined.

"Since when don't you like spaghetti and meatballs?" Aunt May asked Peter, and then turned towards Hayley. "Mia, if you want your welcome to join us."

"Nah, I have to get over to the Daily Bugle soon for my internship." Mia smiled. Aunt May nodded, looked over to Peter, as he now had pulled down his hood.

"Oh, my gosh." Aunt May gasped as she saw the bruise that formed on Peter's face. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh I'm alright, I fell skating." Peter lied, looking over at Mia, giving her a smile for the little white lie, and sat on top of the counter she was leaning on. Ben Parker- Peter's uncle walked into the kitchen setting a dirty box on the kitchen table.

"Ben Parker don't you think about setting that filthy box on my table." She watch Aunt May scold, walking over to the table and moved it.

"Those are my bowling trophies," Ben said sounding a bit hurt. Mia and Peter couldn't help but exchanged smiles watching the two adults bicker at each other like an old married a couple.

"Then by all means, please leave that filthy box on my table." Aunt May said sarcastically, Ben sent a sheepish smile to her, and then looked over at the two teens.

"Hello, Amelia." He greeted her, and she gave him a small wave, and watched Uncle Ben look over at Peter. "What happened to you?" Ben asked, pointing to the bruise on Peter's face.

"He fell skateboarding." Mia answered for him. Ben looked over to Mia, and nodded.

"Why you kids ride those things...I'll never know." Aunt May grumbled as she stood over the stove cooking dinner for the Parker family.

"Because there stupid and dangerous." Ben answered, "Remember when we were stupid and dangerous?"

"No," Aunt May answered bluntly.

Ben once again looked over at Mia and Peter. "Trust me, we were."

Mia gave Ben a large smile; after all these years she really did think of him as an uncle figure, just like she thought of Aunt May, like one of her own Aunts.

"Good to know," Peter laughed. "Hey, where's the flood?"

Mia glanced down at the floor, seeing Ben track water all over the kitchen floor.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Ben told the boy.

"You serious?" Peter asked, as he hoped off the counter.

"Yes," Ben answered. Ben walked away, heading back to the basement, with Peter trailing behind him.

Mia turned towards Aunt May, "Do you need help cooking anything?" she asked.

May shook her head, "I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Aunt May reassured her. "So how's the internship at Daily Bugle? I know your father was very happy when you became head intern."

"Its fine," Mia shrugged. "It is a benefit for having my father as the publisher and editor-in-chief."

"Yes, well, just be careful." Aunt May warned.

"I will," Mia reassured her, then glanced over at the clock to see it was already 3:35 pm. "I better get going; otherwise my father will have a cow." She told Aunt May, who laughed. "Tell Peter, I will see him tomorrow."

"Sure thing, sweetie." Aunt May smiled.

"Thanks, and have a nice evening." Mia told Aunt May, before walking out the door and over one house on the right, and into her home.


End file.
